L de Lluvia
by Arisu Arisugawa
Summary: Kyo Tohru! Lemonade, pero no traumara a nadie.... espero! Ja ne!


L = LLUVIA  
  
**El suave golpeteo de la lluvia en mi ventana y tu presencia a escasos metros de mí me quitan el sueño.  
  
Me levanto despacio y me acerco a la ventana, es una tranquila y cálida noche de verano con olor a tierra mojada.  
  
Recargo la frente en el cristal y aspiro profundamente para calmar mi agitación. Pero sólo tú puedes calmarla.  
  
Y... si la lluvia te mantiene despierto a tí también? Y si te enfureces conmigo?  
  
Junto todo el valor que poseo y me deslizo fuera del cuarto. Descalza y asustada recorro el estrecho tramo de pasillo que nos separa.**  
  
Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con cautela y se acurrucó en un rincón, como en tantas otras noches. Una sonrisa se formó en su boca al verlo, el cabello anaranjado caía revuelto sobre la almohada y estaba enredado en las cobijas; como un gatito jugando con estambre. Se veía tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, feliz.  
  
Y ella deseó ser capaz de librarlo de todos sus temores y ver esa misma paz en su rostro cuando despertara.  
  
Pero, Kyo tenía la cualidad de alejarla cuando quisiera, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.  
  
"Y tal vez tiene razón en hacerlo. A pesar de que yo trato de no ser una carga, él siempre tiene que cuidarme... y... y debe de ser cansado estar vigilando siempre a la torpe de Tohru. A veces, a pesar de todo, parece que te importamos... que te importo. Pero al siguiente momento me doy cuenta de que no es así. Yo solo te estorbo."  
  
Mientras expresaba sus pensamientos en voz baja, se fue acercando poco a poco a la cama y se sentó en la orilla.  
  
Casi sin pensarlo, estiró una mano para retirarle el cabello de la frente y después la dejó deslizarse por su rostro. Acarició los labios entre abiertos con las yemas de los dedos; pero retiró la mano asustada al oírlo suspirar.  
  
Esperó, con la respiración contenida, a que se despertara; pero no lo hizo.  
  
"Sigues dormido."  
  
Lentamente y sin dejar de temblar se acercó un poco más, acurrucándose a su lado. Sonrió y unas lagrimitas se formaron en sus ojos, estar tan cerca de él era el paraíso; o casi.  
  
"Lo siento" susurró. "Siento ser un fastidio para tí".  
  
Cerró los ojos y acercó su rostro al de él.  
  
"Te amo."  
  
Suavemente besó sus labios, temerosa de despertarlo. Pero poco a poco se abandonó a la pasión que sentía, sin notar que el beso era correspondido.  
  
Sus brazos la tomaron por los hombros y la recostaron en la cama.  
  
"Kyo!!."  
  
Aprovechando su exclamación, el chico profundizó el beso, sin darle tiempo de balbucear todas las escusas que tenía en mente. Y después de un momento, la mente de ella quedó en blanco.  
  
Las manos de Kyo se deslizaron de sus hombros a su cintura, donde acariciaron lentamente el vientre de la chica por debajo de la pijama. Tohru gimió al sentir que los labios que acababa de besar se escurrían por su cuello.  
  
"Dices muchas tonterías, sabes? Tú no podrías ser un fastidio para nadie aunque quisieras". Dejó escapar el Gato del zodiaco entre besos.  
  
"Y además..." dijo mirándola. "Yo también te amo".  
  
La besó una vez en los labios y sus dedos desabotonaron los primeros botones de la pijama de ella.  
  
Su boca recorrió el surco de piel que iba quedando al descubierto, antes de quitarle la prenda y explorar con las manos su torso descubierto.  
  
Cedió a la tentación de acercarse más y antes de recargar todo su peso en ella le pidió:  
  
"Abrázame".  
  
"Pero, Kyo..."  
  
"Al diablo con la maldición."  
  
Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se ciñó a él, esperando lo inevitable.   
  
Pero nada pasó.  
  
Sonrojada le quitó a su amante la camiseta y siguiendo su instinto besó su pecho y su abdomen.  
  
Ardiendo en deseo mordisqueó su oreja y le rogó:  
  
"Hazme tuya".  
  
El se separó un poco y la miró intrigado. Ella sonrió.  
  
"Sí, estoy segura."  
  
Y besarse, unirse y dejar el pasado atrás... fue de pronto una sola cosa.  
  
La mañana los encontró enlazados en la cama, cansados y felices.  
  
"Estás despierta?"  
  
"Mmm."  
  
Kyo besó su cuello hasta que ella giró para encararlo y lo besó ligeramente en la frente.  
  
"No te transformaste."  
  
El acarició su cabello castaño y la miró con seriedad pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
"Hay cosas más fuertes que cualquier maldición".  
  
"Mamá solía decir, que no hay nada más fuerte que el amor. Y sé, que no hay nada más fuerte que lo que siento por tí. Te amo."  
  
Ok, no es el mejor fic q he escrito, pero x favor dejen un review (acepto jitomatazos, sugerencias y peticiones). JA NE!!!!   
  
con cariño Zauberin 


End file.
